Smasher's freedom
by Leiandude
Summary: Join the first smasher's in their quest of being free from the tyranny of the evil Master Hand. First fanfic. R&R. Rated T for safety. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 's tournament.

Master Hand was toying around with his fingers.

He had nothing to do.

All he was doing was moving his hand freely. The pain of being just a hand.

Hours passed and he was about to explode. He doubted someone in the world has ever been so bored.

If you look it from his perspective, you would understand him.

Master Hand was in a strange room. It had a chest. He finally found something to do. When he opened the chest, he saw 12 figures. The first figure had a red and blue outfit. Moreover, that figure was fat. The fatty had a round nose, a nice moustache and a hat with an M written on it. His name was Mario

The second figure was round. He was a puffball, literally. He was pink and he had cute cheeks. His name was Kirby.

The third figure was an elf. He wore a green outfit and a strange green hat. He had a sword and a shield on his back, along with a boomerang and a bomb. His name was Link.

The fourth figure looked like an anthropomorphic fox. He looked like if he came from the future. He had loads of weapons that were high technology, from a distant future. He had pointy ears, pointy face, pointy everything. His name was Fox McCloud.

The fifth figure looked like a little yellow mouse, with pointy ears, red cheeks and black eyes. His cheeks bolted. His name was Pikachu.

The sixth figure had a high technology suit. Instead of a hand, she had a cool gun. Apparently, she was a woman. She looked powerful but a bit slow. Her suit was orange, with a magenta helmet. Her name was Samus Aran.

The seventh figure seemed like a gorilla. He had brown fur, and a skin color. He had a red tie attached to his neck, with the letters DK written on a yellow color at the bottom of the tie. His name was Donkey Kong.

The eighth figure was a green dinosaur, with red spikes around his body and white skin on his belly. He had a large tongue and it seemed very friendly. His name was Yoshi.

The ninth figure was similar to Mario, only who this figure was thin and he was tall. He wore a green and blue outfit. He had a green hat with an L on it. By the looks of it, he was Mario's brother. His name was Luigi.

Master hand tried to pick the other three figures but he could not pick them for some reason. Master Hand tried again, but the same thing happened. It seemed like something was protecting them. He ignored them.

Master Hand picked up Fox and he placed it on a desk. It moved to the hand surprise. It looked confused. He started looking at his tools and the fox confirmed everything was all right. He moved around the desk and Master Hand moved some things so he created an environment. The canine looked at him.

"Who…what are you?"-asked Fox in a confused tone.

"My name is Master Hand."

"Where are we?"

"I do not really know."

"Is there someone else with us?"

"We can say so."

"Where are they?"

"They are there, on the floor."

"Bring them."

"I do not see why I would do that, since they were on that chest, immobile."

"Bring them the same"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"I need to talk with them, maybe I know someone."

"Ok, but who do you want me to pick?"

"Bring the girl in the power suit."

Master Hand went down and he picked up Samus. He placed her on the desk. Samus started moving. He looked around at the environment, then at Master Hand and Fox.

"Who are you?" asked Samus.

"I am Fox McCloud; we can say I am an intergalactic police officer"

"I am Master Hand"

"Master Hand? That is a weird name," said Samus.

"Who are you?" asked Fox.

"I am Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter."

"Hey, you're both some intergalactic something right?"

"By the looks of it, yes," answered Samus.

"Then… I have an idea"

"Huh?" asked Samus and Fox in unison.

"How about we wake up the others and make tournaments to see who is stronger?"

"Why would we do that?" asked Fox.

"Just for fun, being here is like being in school, boring."

"I guess it is a good idea," said Fox.

"I agree"

Master Hand sighed, "Here we go again" Master Hand picked up Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu and Link.

"Pika?" Donkey Kong made some gorilla sounds so then Pikachu understood.

Link looked around. Nothing was normal there, but he was used to that. "What happens?" Master moved around the desk. "This is a tournament, take it as a hobby".

"You-a want us to participate in-a this tournament?" asked Mario. Fox got close to him. "Since we do not have other choice, we have to."

"All right, since you do not know each other, how about telling your names?" suggested Master Hand.

"I am-a Mario"

"I am-a Luigi."

"Pika-chu"

"Samus at your service"

"Fox McCloud."

Donkey Kong made some gorilla noises.

"Er… what?" asked Link, confused. "He is-a Donkey Kong". Answered Mario.

"Oh, my name is Link"

"Yoshi!"

Yoshi moved to the corner of the desk and saw the chest with the other figures. He took Mario and Luigi to the corner and they saw them.

"My name is Master Hand."

"Excuse me-a, Master Hand, what-a are those figures-a?" asked Mario.

"I do not know Mario. I tried to pick them up, but something did not let me."

"Something?" asked Link.

"It was like a force barrier," answered Master.

Samus and Fox reunited in a circle. "This Master Hand is suspicious," said Fox. "I know, but we must play along with him until we find out what are his reasons for this"

Master Hand teleported everyone to a room with nine portals. "Here is the lobby, those portals teleport you where you will be having the fight. I bet you will recognize some of them. Now let the tournaments… begin!"

**Author Notes: So this is my Super Smash Brothers based off fanfic. It is my first fanfic, so please do not judge meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! English is not my native language, my native language is Spanish, so if you see any misspelling or lack of grammar, please point that out. Then I will continue with a Super Smash Bros Melee adaptation, then with Brawl and then I will write something on my own. Hope you liked it. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Master Hand darkness

Chapter 2. The rebelion.

The contestants were named Smashers, that was the name Master Hand gave them. The name suited them very well, since in the tournaments they had to fight. There were 9 stages were the Smashers fought. Peach Castle, Hyrule Castle, Planet Zebes, , Mushroom Kingdom, Sector Z, Dreamland and Yoshi's Island.

The first tournament was won by Samus, with her Forward Smash finishing Link. The second tournament was won by Pikachu, with Thunderbolt. As the tournaments moved on, Master Hand was more greedy. He wanted more power, he wanted to be stronger, he wanted to be the most powerful being in the universe. So he reunited everyone in the lobby.

"Hello everyone." saluted Master. "As you know, you're recognized internationally." Link looked at his fist. "All of you are really powerful"

"I know we are." said Fox.

"So know we're going to see who's the best. You or ME."

Everybody instead Samus and Fox. Master drained some kind of energy of all Smashers but Samus and Fox.

"I knew that you were evil in the inside Minus Hand!" challenged Fox.

"Oh yes, you. I knew that you were planning to destroy and Samus. But now you shall meet your end!"

"Yeah sure. I bet you can't even hurt us." challenged Hand laughed, "Haha, do you really think I would challenge you without a plan? I have drained energy from all your other partners, now they're my minions, along with the copies I created."

All the copies went right at them. They couldn't resist much, so they were possessed by evil.

"Mwahahahaha! Now everyone will soon obey me! ME! MASTER HAND, THE STRONGEST BEING OF ALL TIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What Master Hand didn't know was that there were still some figures desactivated, and that those figures will soon be activated, starting their quest to finish him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rise of Heroes

Master Hand ruled everything that related in someway to the Smashers. Soon, he would rule everything, if it were not for our heroes. I refer to Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and Ness.

Captain Falcon is brash and flashy in appearance. He stands tall and firm. His outfit is a combination of flight suit and body armor. It consists of blue pants, blue form-fitting armor and a red helmet as well as a single pauldron on his right shoulder. He always carries a sidearm in a holster on his right hip. When Captain Falcon removes his helmet, it is obvious that he has a scar above his left eye. His hair color is dark brown.

Jigglypuff appears to be a round, pink ball with small, cat like ears and very large eyes. Jigglypuff has rubbery, balloon like skin. He has small arms, but rather large feet.

Ness is a boy from a town called Onett. He has a red hat, black eyes and a nice smile. He has a yellow and blue striped T-Shirt, blue shorts and red shoes. He possesses a power called PSI, controlling various elements.

The racer, the Pokémon and the psychic master woke up in the lobby with a blue orb with wings surrounding them.

"Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!"

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" shouted Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon stood up, and he was ultra annoyed. Ness looked at him in a worried way, while Jigglypuff was not doing anything at all.

"Whoa, what was that?" the orb spoke in a female voice.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" asked the captain.

"Well, I do not mean to," the blue orb said in a grieved tone, "Anyway, that does not matter, the point is, that my name is Navi the Fairy, Link's companion. I think you do not know what happened, right?"

"Yes, of course we know," said Ness, "Er… could you remind us?"

Navi would have facepalmed if she had arms, or a face.

"I'll explain. A long time ago, a super powerful being called Master Hand, was born. Master Hand is literally, a huge hand. He has many powers, but he never knew anyone in his entire life. So then, he met you, the Smashers, figures that are amazingly strong. He created a tournament where the Smashers fought each other to see who is the strongest. As you gained prestige all over the galaxy, Master Hand became greedier. He wanted to rule everything, to show everyone that the strong person was he, not you. In a reunion, he turned everyone into his minions, obeying him for the rest of time. But he overlooked something very important," the three heroes exchanged confused looks, "He overlooked you guys. He could not make you part of the team, because I knew he was evil so I protected you guys from him."

"Wow, thanks a lot," thanked Ness.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

A looong moment of silent passed.

"Er… you don't understand why I protected you, right?"

"Nope, we do not understand at all." Ness denied.

Navi would have facepalmed again if it were not for the fact she did not have arms.

"I saved you because you are our only hope! You are the only ones that can defeat the evil Master Hand!

Navi explained that they must participate in the tournament to save everyone. Jigglypuff was still singing, but at the same time looking at Navi seriously.

"To transform the other Smashers into good guys again, I must enter your body Ness. We have to weak the others and then you must shout: PK NAVI!"

"I got it," Ness said.

Navi entered Ness's body and they waited a little bit for Master Hand to notice them. As they waited, they heard an evil laugh. A hologram appeared in front of them.

"Mwahahahaha! So you are the ones that I was not able to touch. I suppose you brave ones want to join the tournament. Ha! You will not stand a chance; I am going to make you my minions soon. Enter the portal, and let the tournament begin!"

The hologram disappeared. Jigglypuff and Ness looked at Captain Falcon, trying to know what he was thinking.

"He knew that we will appear here," said Captain Falcon.

"So it was a prerecorded message," said Ness. Captain Falcon nodded, "Yes, we have to go into the portal now."

The trio entered the portal. They were in a castle made of stone, with some green small columns on the sides. Captain Falcon appeared in his Blue Falcon, Ness teleported there and exploded and Jigglypuff came out of a Pokéball. A beam of light appeared and a boy fell. That boy was Link, he grabbed his sword and he landed.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

**Author Notes: So that's chapter 3. I am sorry about last chapter. It was ultra short and it did not have any Author Notes. I hope this one is better, with the suspense I left at the end. I think you may ask, "why Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon and Ness?" well, the answer is simple. I played 1P Game in Super Smash Bros a few days ago and I noticed something. You never fight any of those. If I chose any of the characters you fight in the game, it would make no sense. So now, you know. Please, for the love of god, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
